


The new baby

by DabbleInDrabble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Sam, God is Sam's real Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbleInDrabble/pseuds/DabbleInDrabble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble on if during a low point in their marriage, John and Mary Winchester cheated on each other, and the result was that God and Mary hooked up and she became pregnant with a new baby archangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The new baby

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this Drabble.
> 
> I do not own supernatural.

The demon blood didn't really effect Sam like it was supposed to because Sam was never human, he was actually a newborn archangel, born into his own human vessel.  
Sam was born into a vessel because god slept with Mary after John cheated on her and she wanted revenge. God didn't realize that he'd impregnated Mary because he assumed that John had.

The result of all of that was that Sam at six month just got really sick from being fed the demon blood. As Sam aged, he never felt like he fit in with other kids, but he figured it was probably because he had a higher IQ and he knew what went bump in the night. Then when he turned thirteen, Sam grew fluffy white wings. Afraid that his father would kill him because he wasn't human, Sam has been hiding his wings ever since they grew in.

To hide them Sam always wears big baggy clothes and a harness he secretly bought on eBay. After Sam's girlfriend burned and Dean took him with him to find their father, Sam started coming into his archangel powers. Because he was gaining powers, the yellow eyed demon still believed that Sam was one of his special kids. In 'All Hell Breaks Loose', Sam is stabbed by Jake and his vessel temporarily dies, but his grace heals most of his body after a few hours so he comes back to life.

Dean and bobby are downstairs sad because Sam is dead when he walks downstairs holding his still slightly bleeding back in pain.

"Dean! Little help? I'm kinda bleeding out over here!" Sam wheezes stumbling in.

"Sam?!" Dean chokes spitting his beer. Bobby flings holy water on Sam. It does nothing but irritate Sam.

"Really Bobby? What the hell. I asked for you to help me, not to fling holy water in my face- shit!" And then Sam's legs give out and Dean is on the floor hugging the life out of him.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again! How in the hell are you alive?! Sam you didn't have a pulse! What the fuck is going on?!" Dean demands through tears of joy as Bobby runs to get medical supplies.

"I call bullshit man- I'd remember a bright light or something." Sam mumbles into Dean's shoulder.

"Got the band aids and the stitches!" Bobby announces, "Now raise your arms and lets get this shirt off."  
"NO! I-I can get it myself, just help me to a bathroom," Sam insists.

"Boy I don't care how much of a prude you are, you were stabbed in the spine a few hours ago, so you're gonna hold the hell still and let us patch you up!" Bobby states.  
One careful scuffle by a cautious Dean and a struggling Sam later, Sam loses and has his shirt cut off. Silence reigns as Bobby and Dean take in Sam's pinned wings.

"I said NO Dean! Why don't you ever listen to me?!" Sam hisses trying to cover up his back.

"The hell? When did you grow wings?" Dean babbles, bewildered.

"How long have you had them wings Sam?" Bobby questions gently- he has an idea of what they are. He also understands why Sam would want to hide something like this. "You've had em since you turned thirteen haven't ya?"

Sam looks at bobby shocked and demands, "How do you know that?!"

Dean sputters angrily, "Thirteen Sammy?! And you never told me?"

Sam, angry and teary eyed asks quietly, "How could I? I just grew wings one day, and I was scared ok? We hunt supernatural crap- what do you think these make me?" Sam lets his wings loose from the harness and they quiver nervously.

"I never would have hurt you Sammy. Never," Dean swears, holding Sam still even as he struggles to get away from him, "Cut it out Sam! You're gonna open your wound!"

Bobby sighs, "If I'm right Sam will be just fine in a minute anyway... This is gonna sound crazy, but Sam- you're an angel."

Sam freezes and Dean gapes. Then Sam laughs, "Good one bobby- the kid with demon blood and freaky powers is an angel?" Dean looks consideringly at Sam's wings and Bobby says nothing.

"I always knew you were good Sammy, now we've got proof!" Dean grins.

Later on they confirm that Sam is an angel, and kill Azazel. Their father is dragged back to hell by demons, where he caves and starts torturing others, breaking the first seal.  
Dean insisted on keeping Sam's angel status hidden because demons would kill to snatch an angel, and Sam is a baby according to the books they've read- Sam just looks older because his vessel has aged.

After Azazel dies, Dean is extremely reluctant to let Sam leave Bobby's to hunt with him at all, but Sam wins that argument in the end. Dean is more protective overall, and then Mystery spot happens and Sam gets trapped in the time loop. He meets the trickster Gabriel who comments that Sam seems different than most humans, but Gabriel doesn't recognize the young archangel as one because of the demon blood in Sam that is slowly being filtered out by his grace.

Ruby pops up but Sam never drinks blood, and the brothers kill her. They meet Cas and the other angels. Dean makes sure that the other Angels don't know about Sam by using talismans. Sam asks Dean why they're hiding Sam from the other angels, and Dean insists that they're all douche bags who might take Sam away if they discover what he is. Sam just rolls with Dean's decision because the angels called him an abomination and Dean's probably right.

Later on, Zachariah catches the brothers and makes Sam open the cage or else he'll kill Dean. Sam Does it. The Winchesters get more friendly with Castiel and Gabriel while searching for god and avoiding Lucifer. Angels Feel drawn to Sam, but they don't know why and still believe he's an abomination even though they all want to protect him instinctively.

Lucifer is confused because Sam doesn't feel like his vessel should. In fact other than nick no one around is up to being his vessel, so Lucifer wears Nick to the final battle grounds. When Dean refuses, Michael gets Adam and he meets up with Lucifer to fight.  
All the angels gather to watch the fight, even Gabriel. Cas takes Sam and Dean because they are going to try and stop it.

Michael and Lucifer get ready to fight. Sam teleports in between them determined to try to stop them, and gets stabbed by Michael. Sam glows with pain and his wings burst out of his shirt forcefully because of the angel blade cutting his grace. Sam is embarrassed and terrified now, so he wraps himself in them and limps to stand by Dean who puffed up protectively, moves in front of his brother, and backs away with Sam behind him.

All of the angels gape at Sam. Castiel who is next to Dean, really wants to hug Sam now, but Dean growls at him when he moves closer. Gabriel is gaping at Sam with disbelief all over his face.

"Ho-ly shit.... you stabbed our newest baby brother. An archangel to boot..." Lucifer says slowly, horror is his eyes as he traces the trail of glowing blood and grace. Michael is horrified, and is now realizing along with everyone else that Sam is a new archangel. The first baby any of them have seen since the beginning of time. Michael moves closer, wanting to heal Sam, but Dean won't move and even growls at him.

"Back off asshole! Don't touch my brother!" Dean hisses pointing the colt at Michael even though it's useless.

Gabriel finally reacts and snatches Sam away from a snarling Dean into a hug, healing Sam as he holds him, "I KNEW you felt familiar! Why the hell didn't you tell me Sammy?!" Sam is panicking and wants to take Dean and go.

Raphael looks on weary, but excited along with all of the angels even Lucifer- it was a new baby after all! "Do you think father sent him to stop the apocalypse? Perhaps sending Sam here is our new assignment? Maybe he wants us to take care of the new babe instead of fight."

Lucifer looks excited at the prospect. It would mean that their father would forgive him if he took care of Sam, and that he could finally go home with his family.

Michael looks at Sam who has escaped Gabriel's clutches and nodding says, "You are probably right Raphael. In light of this, I'm canceling the apocalypse, and if you are willing brother, we will all take care of Sam." Lucifer was ecstatic. Sam uses their distraction to grab Dean and teleport away.

**Author's Note:**

> My muse left so that's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed this. If anyone wants to adopt this, contact me, otherwise, just know that I have no plans to flesh this out for awhile.


End file.
